fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray
Gray (グレイ Gurei) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 18 years old. Profile A Villager from Ram Village and one of Alm's childhood friends, he joins the liberation effort after Lukas tells them that General Desaix took over Zofia Castle. After the war, he marries Clair, although only after having to fight his best friend, Tobin, over her. Personality Gray has an easygoing, chatty, and sometimes aloof personality. He comes from a merchant family and therefore is knowledgeable of the world outside of Ram. He does not have much self-awareness, often barging into conversations and being unconscious of how his own words come off as to other people. Gray asserts himself as the tacit "leader" of the villagers and is very confident in his abilities. In battle, he adopts a gung-ho personality which is evident in his quotes and animations. Gray has also been shown to non-maliciously make fun of Alm at times. In-Game Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment Talk to him before you leave Ram Village Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |30% |20% |10% |10% |20% |0% |} Overall Out of the three starting villagers in Alm's team, Gray's joins with the highest starting stats and level, and is the only one of them who requires no leveling in order to class change at the first available shrine. Statistically, he has the highest strength growth of the villagers, along with good HP, skill, and defense growths, but mediocre speed and very low luck. His very bulky stat growths best fit him into the mercenary class, as the high speed bases of the classline invalidate his low speed growth and immensely increase his resistance, which allows him to exploit his high strength and good defenses well, making him a very well rounded unit with few notable weaknesses. However, unlike the other villagers, he is the least flexible of all of them, and he does not work particularly well in any of the other available classes, making his use fairly restrictive. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Prologue Chapter 1 Personal Max Stats |52 |42 |39 |40 |40 |39 |40 |} Growths Rates Supports *Tobin *Clair Passive Supports *Alm *Kliff *Mycen *Celica Overall In Echoes, Gray once again has the highest joining stats and level of the four starting villagers, and is the only who does not need to gain any level ups at all in order to class change at the first available shrine. Statistically he once again has the highest HP and attack growth out of all of Alm's early joining villagers, with average stats everywhere else. Much like in Gaiden, his emphasis on bulky stats suits him best in the mercenary classline, as the high speed bases of the classline fix his middling speed while allowing him to use his above average attack to his fullest, and the Apotrope skill of the Dread Fighter class fixes his middling resistance. Much like in Gaiden however, while he can function in almost any class the player puts him in, none of them work as well for him as mercenary, and he is the least flexible of all the early joining villagers. Quotes Gaiden Echoes: Shadows of Valentia First Turn Selection * "Let me at 'em!" (Prologue) * "Come at me, fools!" (first turn) * "Tch, why not?" (almost half health) Level Up Quotes * "Um, what was THAT?" (1 stat up) * "I think I'm havin' a moment!" * "Who doesn't love a strong man?" * "Lady luck smiles on me. ...Thanks, lady!" Class Change * "Welp, here goes nothing." Battle Quotes Enemy Dodges * "I can't believe I missed that..." Enemy Deals 1 Damage * "I thought I was the funny one." * "Heh, don't think so!" Healed by Ally * "'Preciate it." * "Hey, thanks!" Critical Hit * "Sorry" * "It's been fun!" * "Okay!" * "Bye now!" Finishing Blow * "You want some?" * "Come on!" Enemy Defeated * "Ha! Is that all?!" * "It's hard being this good." * "Well, look at me go!" * "And, we're done!" * "Damn, I'm good!" * *laughs* Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "Hey, stop hoggin' all the fun!" (critical hit) * "Do that again!" (critical hit) Nearby Ally Below Half Health Summary Screen * *laughs* "Man, that was too easy!" * "Tobin you idiot, what were you thinking?!" (Tobin died) * "Even I can't find a bright side to this..." (At least 1 ally died) Death Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' ;(If both Tobin and Clair are alive) :"He fought with Tobin over Clair, and won her heart splendidly. 'For a man, it's not the face that matters, but the heart!' Or so he declared." ;(If Tobin is dead) :"Due to his grief over Tobin's death in battle, he drowns himself in alcohol every day. When will a smile ever return to his face...?" ;(If Tobin is alive but Clair is dead) :"Having lost the one he loved, never to meet her again, he set off on a journey by himself." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' ;(If both Tobin and Clair are alive) :As a member of the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights, Gray worked diligently at restoring the continent. He applied himself equally to winning Clair's heart, and beat Tobin out in the end. As he was heard to say, "Pick the guy with the big heart, not the pretty face." ;(If Clair is alive but Tobin is dead) :Devastated by Tobin's death, Gray was nearly lost to the demon drink until Clair convinced him to clean up. After declining knighthoods in the One Kingdom, the two married and lived out quiet lives. Gray was especially fond of his son, whom he named after his friend. ;(If Tobin is alive but Clair is dead) :Having lost the woman he loved, Gray surprised even himself by embracing the life of a vagabond and setting off for parts unknown. His friends spared no effort in attempting to track him down, but it was to no avail. Trivia * Gray is among the few characters in Gaiden to have his hair color changed in Echoes, shifting from green to black. * Gray has two older sisters. * Gray shares his English voice actor, Max Mittelman, with Fates' Leo, Forrest, and Kaden. * In the Japanese version of ''Echoes'', Gray uses the personal pronoun, "ore." However, In ''Gaiden'', ''he is shown to use "boku." Gallery File:Gray Concept.png|Concept artwork of Gray from ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Grey.jpg|Artwork of Gray from The Compplete. B09-007SR.png|Gray as a Dread Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B09-009N.png|Gray as a Villager in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:SoV Gray SS.png|Gray promoted in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:GreyFE2.gif|Gray's portrait in Gaiden. File:Gray Echoes Portrait.png|Gray's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Young Gray Portrait.png|Young Gray's portrait. File:Gray Village.png|Gray's village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters